Merry Christmas Oliver Wood!
by SpontaneousInsanity
Summary: Oliver regrets not telling Katie to stay with him after she confesses her love for him. Mainly Oliver's P.O.V One Shot!


**A/n: This is a random Christmas one shot. I wrote it while I was home sick for two days last week and just decided to post it. Not my best...but good enough to post. Enjoy!**

"What is it about Christmas that makes a lonely person seven million times lonelier? It never really affected me that much before but something about this year is causing me to go insane." Oliver Wood began ranting to a bartender in a pub down the street for the Quidditch pitch that he just had a game and lost letting every quaffle in because he was daydreaming about Katie Bell.

"Wanna talk about it mate?" The bartender responded

"I didn't really think she meant this much to me…that's why I let her go. Katherine Bell…my best friend, the annoying girl who was on my quidditch team every year that I was captain, and the girl who's greatest joy is my misery. I don't even know where to begin this story? How you could possibly understand my insanity?" Oliver said before taking a swig of his beer that was on the counter in front of him.

"Where ever it started" The Bartender said

"I suppose it begins at about this time last year. She and Alicia were living in an apartment across the hall from mine and every morning I woke up at 6:35 to Christmas music blaring in my kitchen. And every morning I would wake up thinking that I really needed to find a new place to keep my key so that should couldn't get into my kitchen to start the music, but I never did…whether it was because I was too lazy, or because I didn't have time, or simply because secretly I liked her wake up calls, I never knew but none the less I never moved the key to this day. I would walk out into my kitchen and there she would be…every morning, almost religiously, dancing around in whatever she was would be wearing to work and a Santa hat. She worked at the Daily Prophet…she wrote the sports news…which was extremely annoying being that I was always the number one topic for the gossip news…so I could never go see her at work or her co-workers would jump on me about stupid things like what kind of sox I wore when I played." Oliver said

"One thing I did like about her being a sports writer was that she was always at every single one of my meets, and though she wasn't supposed to support a certain team she would always be cheering me on. Then after the game was over she would pretend to set up an interview with me and would go and get hot coco at the coffee shop that Alicia owned. We would all hang out at the shop until around seven when Alicia would close up and Fred and George would come over. We would all dance around and sing Christmas carols. I always pretended to hate it but now I realize that I would give anything to have everyone back to do that again." He continued.

"Then every night…quidditch game or not I would meet up with Katie at this one park that had a skating rink and a bunch of snowmen left over from a competition a few weeks before hand. We would go and just watch at all of the people ice skating that fell. Then we would walk back at around nine and she would throw a snowball at me about a foot from the door to our apartment building and then she would run in and up the stairs before I could get her back. Of course I would get a snowball and chase her into the apartment building but by the time I would get in there she would be in the elevator so I would run to the stairs and run up to the seventh floor to the elevator doors and would always beat it. The doors would open up and she would be in it and I would throw the ball at her. And this happened every single night…except for this one time she got off the elevator at the sixth floor, so the next night I ran to the fifth floor and hit the button to get the elevator to open at that floor." He said laughing and the bartender laughed as well

"This happened every day during December until Christmas Eve. On Christmas Eve Katie, Alicia, Fred, George, and I all went and bought Christmas tree…yes we didn't buy one until Christmas came. Katie had some tradition of it so we willingly just went along with it." Oliver said with a sigh

"Then after we had our tree we brought it back to Katie and Alicia's apartment and we would unwrap our presents to each other. I had gotten Katie this fancy diamond necklace that was a soccer ball with seven white diamonds and three black stones. She had an obsession with the numbers seven and three… and with soccer. I couldn't wait for her to open it. Everyone else I had just gotten gag gifts so they opened theirs and it was no big deal. Then of course because she has to be a pain she made me open my gift from her before she would open the necklace. It was a charm…of a quaffle with a diamond K on it…a very girly charm….. Because I always wore this sliver chain necklace and she once made fun of me for having a necklace with no charm and I fought with her that charms were girly and it was a chain not a necklace. She smiled when I opened my gift and then she tackled me to get my chain and put the charm on it…I never took the charm off." Oliver said showing the bartender the charm on his chain and the bartender smirked

"Then after everyone was done laughing at us she opened her gift. As soon as it was opened her mouth fell to the floor. Then she let out a huge squeal and tackled me again. She loved it and instantly made me put it on for her. Then after the party was over Katie walked me to my front door and out of no where she jumped up and started kissing me…and not just like a short quick kiss, this was like full out snog fest. I was shocked and I didn't think that she was drunk but that was the only logical reason in my mind for her to be kissing me… I even asked her if she was… and I that was the wrong thing to say. It just caught me by surprise because I had never thought that she actually thought of me like that….I was literally in shock just staring at her…I wanted so badly to move…to kiss her back…but I didn't…I just stood there like an idiot……So she said sorry and ran into her room." Oliver said with a sad and angry look in his eyes.

"Then a couple of months later she came into my apartment. I was the first time we had talked since we'd kissed. She came to tell me that she was offered a job at a newspaper in New York. I wanted so badly to yell at her not to go…and she looked like that's why she came to tell me…she wanted me to talk her out of it…but again I just stood there like an idiot…and then she left…she went to New York…and never once did I try to stop her." Oliver said like he was about to start crying.

"Now I would give anything to have her back" Oliver said trying to stop crying

"Do you know where she is now?" The bartender asked

"Yeah" Oliver said throwing a Christmas card up on to the counter.

"So what are you doing sitting here…maybe it's not too late" The bartender said and nudged Oliver in the shoulder. Oliver looked up and smiled and then paid the bartender with a ten dollar tip.

He rushed out the door and to the airport. He figured his head wasn't nearly clear enough to apparate so a plane ride was the best idea. The plane ride was way to long though so he sat on the edge of his seat for the whole six hours.

As soon as it landed he rushed out of the airport to a taxi and he handed him the Christmas card.

The taxi stopped at a tall apartment building. Oliver paid the driver and ran up to the apartment room listed on the envelope. Then as he stood there and stared at the door label ROOM 713 he whispered to himself.

"What am I doing here?" and then sighed and knocked on the door almost hoping she wouldn't be home. His wishes were crushed when the door began to open and there stood Katie Bell, and behind her was a handsome young man in a nice suit.

"Huh…funny never thought about that…sorry" Oliver said and the walked away really fast towards the elevator and closed the doors as fast as he could ignoring Katie yelling his name and running towards him.

He got to the first floor and the doors opened and none other then Katie Bell was standing in front of the doors.

"I should have figured" Oliver said laughing.

"Ollie it's not what it looked like…that was a client I was interviewing him" Katie yelled. Oliver tried to ignore her but she wouldn't have it.

"Oliver Nolan Wood Listen to me!" Katie yelled and he still trying to find a way around her to the exit. She pushed him farther into the elevator closed the doors and hit for it to go to the top floor.

"Now that you're stuck in here with me answer me a few questions will ya" Katie said forcefully and Oliver just looked at her strange

"Why are you here?!" Katie said and Oliver just looked at her and then leaned in and kissed her.

"Answer you're questions?" Oliver said calmly after they broke apart.

"All but one…why didn't you say anything?" Katie asked looking at Oliver in disbelief almost about to cry.

"I wanted to so badly…I just couldn't…it was like I was in school again trying to talk to a pretty girl. I would go to say something but nothing would come out" He said with a serious look on his face and then smiled when he realized that she was wearing the necklace she had given him.

"Oh Oliver" Katie laughed and then went to kiss him. While they were kissing she reached up and grabbed his chain necklace and pulled it out of his shirt to reveal the charm. She laughed and he started to blush.


End file.
